Healing Scars
by Mikin
Summary: [AU] What if Rin had never met the Sohmas? If she had never known why she transformed...and then was suddenly thrown into Shigure's house? HaruxRin


**Disclaimer: **Roses are red, violets are blue Furuba does not belong to me so please don't sue! (Actually, to be honest, not even this song belongs to me! TT)

**A/N:** My first fanfic! Yay! Heh, just to let you know this first chapter is uber angsty. And keep in mind while reading this Rin's real name is Isuzu, Rin is just a nickname that will come into play later in the chapters.

**Healing Scars**

_By Mikin_

_She stood her ground firmly, although the violent shaking of her body showed the fear that was clear in her wide eyes. _

_"It's all your fault!" Her mother screamed striking her across the face. "You are the reason we live like__this." She gestured to the room; it was barren and small just like the rest of the house. No personal items adorned it, they were still packed. Its features included cracked walls, a patchy roof, and broken windows. "You're disgusting," She hissed, her face was contorted with rage and hatred, unrecognizable as the small delicate woman that everyone else saw. "You useless, vile, creature! If it weren't for you we would be **happy**. You don't deserve to be here!!!" _

_Her back against the wall, hot tears overflowed her eyes as she kept her head down unable to face her. "Shut up." She said softly as her mother continued to swear and yell at her. Her own voice was hoarse and dry after the screams had torn mercilessly at her throat. "Shut up," She repeated clamping her hands over her ears. "Shut up! Shut up! **SHUT UP!**" _

_It was then that her father grasped her hair in his hands pulling her up by it, he ignored his daughters screams as he threw her against the wall snarling, "Who do you think you are," She crumpled to the floor, pain enveloping her into darkness. "Ungrateful bitch."_

Isuzu stirred, moaning softly. Her entire body beat duly in pain, trying to sit up she let out a sharp gasp. Checking her self over she realized how badly she'd been beaten the night before. Black and purple bruises covered her, mixing in with the multi-colored wounds she had suffered earlier. She guessed she also had a cracked rib, a long cut on her inner arm bled sluggishly.

She was still on the floor in the same spot she had been when her father had thrown her. Completely nude, Isuzu realized she must have transformed while being unconscious. Dried red-brown blood covered her back and left side, they had left her rot in a pool of her own blood.

Her breath was heavy as she recollected the previous nights events. It had happened before, but that night it had been different…frightening. As if they wanted to kill her, no, that wasn't right Isuzu corrected herself, as if they didn't _care _if they killed her.

It was still early, three or four in the morning, her parents wouldn't wake for a few more hours.

Isuzu used that to her advantage.

She stood with difficulty, clenching her teeth fiercely, she would _not_ cry out, not now, she made her way to the bathroom. She vomited unable to stop herself. She had gotten a glance of herself in the mirror, she couldn't recognize her own face it was swollen with bruises, hair matted with blood.

Stepping into the shower she screamed at the intense pain as hot water pounded into her wounds. She punched into the wall, she deserved this. She was twisted. She was _cursed_. In the beginning, Isuzu couldn't understand why she sometimes changed into a horse. When she was little she once asked her mother, she had replied. _"You've been cursed by the devil, and so are we by having you." _And then she had beaten her.

Isuzu alone was in the wrong. As water dripped down her body it turned red, puddling around her feet she just felt intense anger and loneliness, no one could understand how she felt. Her parents weren't at fault for beating her, she alone was to blame.

But, Isuzu realized eyes widening as tears mingled with water, I can't continue living this way. I'd rather die.

Her parents might be happy then. They might be able to be normal without me in their lives. They don't want me. They don't need me.

_Where would I go? I don't have any friends to go to no family to take me in…_

_It doesn't matter_, she decided firmly stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself. _As long as I'm not here_.

Not having time much before her father would wake up made Isuzu to decide not to bandage herself, there would be time for that once she was gone. She pulled on her high school uniform and long black stockings covering the majority of her bruises.

She packed lightly, only an extra set of clothes, bandages, a small amount of food that she had stolen from the kitchen and an old photo of her family. In it they were all smiling joyfully, she in her mothers arms and her father hugging them both. A lot had changed since that time.

Isuzu opened the door to the window of her bedroom; it was only a four foot drop to the ground, and looked at her parent's door just across from her own room. A pang of uncertainty flashed through her but as soon as it had come it was gone, replaced by her mothers furious words resounding through her mind.

"Goodbye." She whispered.

And then she jumped.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I love constructive critiscism so don't be shy!


End file.
